


Camp Out

by SithHappens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Camping, Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Ugh, fun outside the workplace, sorta - Freeform, sorta cute maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithHappens/pseuds/SithHappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You convince Cap to go on a mini vacation.  Where better than the woods to remove that stick up his ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Out

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr friend who was down

_It had been a fight to get him out there in the first place.  A small one, but still, he had resisted._

_“You know I’ve got training with the new recruits.”_

_“Nat can most definitely handle the lot for one weekend.  You deserve a break.  Hell, you_ need _a break.  And it will be the perfect place to remove that stick from up your ass.”_

_He had shot you a look of playful warning.  “Think you’re pretty cute, huh?”_

_“I know I’m cute.  And you know it too.  That’s why you’re not gonna say no to me.  Not this time.  You promised, Rogers.”_

_You knew you had him when he closed his eyes and sighed, hands on his hips as he bowed his head before he smirked up at you through his thick line of lashes.  “Okay, sweetheart.  Okay.”_

Setting up camp didn’t take long.  All of the equipment was yours and you’d used it enough times that you refused to allow Steve to help.  Instead, you told him to go explore the woods a bit, and for heavens’ sake, try to relax!    Once you were finished, you went searching for him.  That didn’t take long either.  You discovered him sitting on the damp ground in a mossy clearing, reclining against a fallen tree with his sketchbook in hand.  He spared you a quick glance and a smile when he heard you approach before turning his attention back to the tree canopy.

“Gonna get your pants wet, Cap,” you teased, moving to sit beside his head on the log.  He rolled his eyes with an amused huff at the moniker, though he still kept at his sketch.  Your smile widened.  “Pretty ballsy for a city boy.”

“Hey, I spent plenty of time in the field,” Steve countered, finally closing his book and looking up at you.

“Oh, I know, I know,” you replied with a nod.  Reaching down, you smoothed the palm of your hand up his forehead and into his hair, a small petting gesture that seemed to make him melt a little.  Made those ridiculously long eyelashes of his flutter against his cheekbones.  “But that was on missions.  And despite the fact I know you squirreled away your shield in the back of the SUV…”

Steve squeezed one eye shut, rolling the other to look up at you as though he was expecting a backlash.  But you continued with a knowing smirk, still petting his hair.  “You are not meant to work on this outing…. Well, except one thing.”

The teasing tone of your voice had Steve twisted himself up onto one knee, crouching between your legs.  He rested his forearms on your thighs as he gave you a little grin.  “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” you nodded.  Giving him your best bedroom eyes, you leaned forward.  His gaze flickered to your lips as you neared him, but you stopped with your face just inches from his.  “You’re gonna have to catch your dinner.”

—

The two of you sat at the edge of the slow-moving river in your camp chairs, cooler and tackle box between you as your feet dangled in the water, fishing poles in hand.  It took Steve a few tries to get the casting down right, but once you suggested treating it like a less forceful version of throwing his shield he seemed to get the hang of it.  And as the first few anxious moments turned into slow hours, nothing biting except the mosquitoes, you finally saw Steve start to relax.  Not that forced casualness he passed off around the others sometimes, when you could see his smile a little too tight at the edges.  It was a real peacefulness, something only seen few and far between in him since you’d been together.

You took a break mid-afternoon, eating the little sandwiches you’d brought along and swimming in the silty water.  Of course, he beat you over to the little sandbar nearly all the way across the river when you proposed an impromptu race, but it had been more for his enjoyment than yours.  Once you had reached him, he pulled you up out of the water to lay beside him.  There were several long minutes savored under the hot sun with your lips locked together more like Steve was a teenager than a superhero with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Returning to fishing an hour or two later proved fruitful despite how badly you’d disturbed the water.  Though Steve shook his head in disbelief when he spent two whole minutes trying to reel in a trout that ended up being just under the legal limit and had to be thrown back.  

“Sometimes the little ones fight the hardest,” you snickered at him.  

The scathing look he sent you told you he got the full meaning of your joke.  "Ha ha. Very funny.“

You shrugged his sarcasm off nonchalantly, but you caught him grinning as he cast his line again.

When you caught a nice fat rainbow trout a few minutes later, you had the pleasure of watching Steve grimace a bit when you gutted it.  A few precise flicks of your knife and you pulled all the innards out in one clean yank, holding them up for him to get a good look at before tossing them into the river.

“That’s gross,” he mumbled, reeling in some of his line.

“That is hardly the grossest thing you’ve ever seen, Mr. World War Two,” you scoffed as you deposited the fish in the cooler.

He raised an eyebrow at you.  "Doesn’t make that NOT gross.“

—

The sunlight was already starting to die down when the two of you got back to camp, loaded up with several fish for dinner.  Steve insisted on filleting his own catch, but you gave him plenty of shit for butchering the delicate flesh.

"Jesus, City Boy, it’s fish not hamburger,” you teased, slipping the tip of your knife across the spine with practiced ease.  "No wonder you stick with the blunt instruments.“

Steve pointed the tip of his own blade at you from across the makeshift table, though you could see the amusement in his eyes.  "Hey, you worry about your own mess over there.”

You let him get the fire going as you put all the food together to cook.  It was dark by the time you sat down to eat together on the blanket you’d laid out.  You leaned against him a bit while you both ate quietly, letting the sounds of the woods around you fill the air undisturbed.  Once he’d cleaned his plate, Steve set it aside on the ground and craned his neck to look up.

“It’s beautiful out here,” he mused, eyes scanning the clear night sky that stretched above you in a sea of stars.  He turned his head to press a kiss into your hair.  "Thanks for convincing me to come out this weekend.“

"Thanks for letting yourself have a little fun,” you smiled sweetly and hugged yourself around his arm.  "Now, if only I could get you to take vacations more often.“

He chuckled, furrowing his brows at you, though his look was still tender.  "You know that’s not as easy as it sounds, sweetheart.”

“I know,” you sighed.  You pressed your cheek to his skin a few more moments before looking up at him with a coy smile.  "But I still got you for another day and night.  And it just so happens, there is actually a mission for you close by.“

"Really?”  His eye brows raised slightly in mock surprise.  "What’s the situation?“

"Rescue mission,” you informed, lowering yourself backwards onto your elbows.  "Agent needs immediate extraction.“

Steve nodded thoughtfully, playing along, and pivoted onto his hip to face you better.  "Sounds serious.  What do they need extraction from?”

You flashed him a toothy grin, tugging at the fabric of your clothes.  Steve leaned over to cover your mouth with his and you tangled your fingers in his hair to pull him down across your body as the campfire continued to crackle in the darkness.


End file.
